


19. Accident

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death (?), Gen, M/M, This is it. The choice was made. Their fate is sealed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: On the way to collect information for a case, Gavin, Matthew and Richard find themselves in a predicament, one that they might not all survive...





	19. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y’all decided on Gavin (Matthew came very close second) so I altered this a bit to ensure they both got… a fair part…  
> I’m lying, I had no idea what I was gonna do and I still don’t so here goes nothing wish me luck XD  
> (I promise more Gavin angst in the future)

_“Why are you going to Canada again?”_

“Because they got information about a case that reopened yesterday, and one of the witnesses lives there. Two birds, one stone, you know?” Gavin shrugged as he tapped on the wheel, waiting for Border Control to hurry up. “It was this or my desk.” Connor sighed down the phone.

_“And you really had to take Matthew with you?”_

“You’re working!” Gavin cried, moving the police car forward slightly. “And Matthew’s good company. ”

“Thank you, Gavin. You are pleasant company, also.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Gavin smiled. “Matthew offered to come anyway, no-one forced him.”

“I was concerned that Richard would need someone to look after him while Gavin is talking to the police and the witness.”

“Shit, I hadn’t thought about that.”

_“As long as he’s home for date night.”_

“I’ll hand-deliver him personally.” Gavin joked.

_“Alright. Have fun.”_

“Bye.” Gavin hung up. “Date night, huh?”

“He wanted to make up for his downward spiral after Mr. Hank… I told him there was no need but he was insistent.”

“He’s stubborn, he gets it from Hank. Ah, Jesus, finally!” Gavin scowled, driving the car up to the window. “Hi, Gavin Reed. I’m with Detroit Police, if you can’t already tell from the car.” Gavin winked and handed three passports up to the window. The man glared at him as he took them.

“What’s the reason for your visit?”

“Collecting information for a case and interviewing a suspect.”

“Why is the android here? He’s not police.”

“Babysitter.” Gavin indicated to Richard, who waved at the man. The man handed the passports back.

“Anything to declare?”

“I’m gay.” Gavin replied almost instantly. Matthew turned his head to hide his smirk.

“Any _weapons_ to declare?”

“Only my dick.” Gavin winked. Richard and Matthew giggled.

“You may go.”

“Thanks.” Gavin couldn’t have driven away fast enough. “God, what a miserable asshole! Sorry, Math.”

“It is alright.” Matthew smiled. “Look, Richard. We are going over the river now.”

“We’re so high up!” Richard giggled. “Do you think thewe awe any fish in thewe?”

“I think so.”

“That’s so cool!”

“Hey, fuck you!” Gavin shouted suddenly. “Did you see that? Fucking truck overtook me! How many fucking steel pipes do you need anyway? Pretty sure he shouldn’t be carrying that many on one flatbed anyway, fucking wanker.”

“What is a wanker?” Matthew asked. Gavin choked.

“It’s a bad word, Matthew, don’t say that.”

“Understood.”

“Gabin, how much longer…?” Richard asked.

“A little while yet, bud… We’re just gonna-” Gavin was cut of by a loud bang, almost like an explosion, as a tyre on the flatbed in front of him burst. The flat bed jolted sharply to the side and the bindings snapped, causing the metal pipes to break free and roll off.

“Fuck!” Gavin turned the car, but he was too late. One of the pipe that had been resting on the top of the pile swung down at an angle, smashing into Gavin’s side of the car and knocking it into a spin towards the railings.

The last thing Gavin heard was a smash before his vision went black.

* * *

Matthew gasped, his hands gripping the dashboard as he sat forward slowly, his LED blinking red when the extent of their predicament became clear.

The car had broken the barrier of the bridge a the force of the spin and was now hanging over the edge of the bridge, windscreen shattered, the front of the car only just being pinned down by the upper-railing.

“Gabin?”

“Richard, do not move. It is really important that we do not move the car.” Matthew whispered. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah… Is Gabin okay…?”

Matthew slowly turned to face Gavin. The man was unconscious, a worrying amount of blood dripping from his hairline and down his face, his chest, his arm… A blood splatter decorated the steering wheel.

Gavin must have hit his head.

“Richard, listen to me…” Matthew whispered, carefully turning around to face the child. Richard looked terrified, LED flickering red violently as he trembled, thirium dribbling down the side of his face. “You need to do as I say, alright? It is really important.”

“‘Kay…”

“I am going to pull you up here, then I am going to ask you to climb through the windshield and up onto the bridge. Do you understand?”

“I-I’m scared, Maffew, I don’t want to!” Richard whimpered.

“I know, I do not want to either, but if we stay here, we will fall.” Matthew forced a smile as he unclipped his seatbelt. “It will be alright. I will get Gavin out once I know you are safe.”

“Okay…”

“Very carefully, undo your belt and grab my hand.” Matthew carefully held his hand back. Richard did as he was told, unclipping his seatbelt and reaching for Matthew’s hand. As he grabbed it, the car lurched, slipping under the barrier that held it in place.

“I got you, I got you.” Matthew whispered as Richard whimpered. “I got you, hold on to my hand, I am going to pull you towards me.”

“O-okay…” Richard gripped Matthew’s hand with both of his as Matthew carefully pulled him through the seats. Richard cried out as the car creaked.

“It is alright, I got you.” Matthew reassured him, pulling him onto his lap. “I need you to climb out the windscreen and onto the bridge.”

“I can’t!” Richard shook his head and buried his face in Matthew’s chest. “I can’t, Maffew, don’t make me do it… please don’t make me!”

“Rich-”

“No!”

“I know you are scared, I am too…” Matthew whispered. “I am really scared, Richard… but I cannot help Gavin until you are safe.”

“I don’t want to…”

“I do not want you to do anything you do not want to do, Richard, but I would not ask this of you if it was not important.” Matthew pressed a wiss to Richard’s forehead. “I know you can do this.”

“I-I can do it…” Richard nodded. “Okay, I can do it…”

“Good boy, I know you can.” Matthew whispered. “When you climb up, climb onto the rail, not the car, alright?”

“Not the car… g-got it.” Richard nodded. Slowly, he tore himself away from Matthew and reached up, clambering onto the dashboard. The car creaked, earning a soft whimper from Richard as he turned back to look at Matthew. Matthew smiled and nodded.

“Go on, it is okay.”

“Okay…” Richard turned back to the front of the car, trying desperately not to look down. If he looked down, he’d never be able to move and they’d all fall. He bit his lip, shakily reaching up for the railing and pulling himself up onto it. Matthew sighed in relief.

“Good boy, Richard! Now climb down!”

“I-I can’t…!”

“Richard, if the railing gives way, you will fall too! You need to climb down… If I cannot save myself and Gavin then I need to know I at least saved you!”

“I can’t! I might make you fall!”

“Then… then wave someone over, try and call for help.” Matthew tried. Richard did as he was told, calling out to whoever he could, but his frightened cries were too quiet. Everyone was too busy being frantic about their own predicaments, they hadn’t even noticed the police car. Matthew looked around, his eyes falling on the switch for the siren.

“Richard, I am going to turn the siren on; Someone will hear it and see you, ask them to lift you down!” Matthew gasped as the car creaked again. Richard, eyes wide with fear, gave in and nodded. Matthew flicked the switch.

Everyone’s attention was immediately drawn to the car and, upon seeing the child sitting on his own on the railing, people rushed over to help.

“Hey, you okay?” A man, an android, asked, pulling Richard off the railing. Richard nodded as the siren stopped, burying his face into the man’s shoulder. “I’m Rupert, I got you. Who else is in the car?”

“Gabin and Maffew…” Richard sniffed. “Gabin won’t wake up.”

Meanwhile, once he was certain Richard would be safe, Matthew reached across Gavin’s chair and unclipped the seatbelt.

“Gavin, please wake up.” Matthew shook the man, thought he didn’t expect a response. If the siren hadn’t roused him, not much would. “Gavin!”

“Hey!” Matthew looked up to see the android, Rupert, who’d pulled Richard down from the railing. “Pass him up to me!”

“Thank you!” Matthew cried, gripping Gavin under his arms and moving to lift him. As the weight in the car shifted, the car jerked down, ripping a frightened gasp from Matthew. Gavin stirred, his eyes blinking open lazily.

“Gavin, I’m going to throw you.” Matthew explained quickly. Gavin blinked, his eyes finally focusing on what was going on. He gasped as he felt Matthew’s hands on his hips, preparing to push him up. The car slipped.

“No, no! Matthew!” Gavin cried, but Matthew ignored him, pushing Gavin up with all his might. The moment Rupert grabbed ahold of Gavin’s arm, the railing shifted, the car slipping. The android grabbed Gavin by the hoodie and hauled him back, the two of them falling to the floor ground as the railing snapped off completely, sending itself and the car plunging into the river.

“Maffew!”

“No, no, no… Matthew!” Gavin gasped, panting as he stood shakily and approached the edge of the bridge. He sighed in relief when he saw Matthew pulling himself up onto the cross-beams under the deck, panting as he sat himself on a support ledge and looked down.

“Matthew!” Gavin laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks in relief. Matthew looked up. “Richard, he’s okay! Matthew, get your fucking ass up here!” Matthew chuckled.

“Understood.”

* * *

“You asshole…” Gavin grunted as he and Rupert gripped Matthew’s arm, pulling him up onto the bridge and away from the edge before sitting back and throwing his arms around the android. “You wanna know what a wanker is? It’s you.” Gavin spat, then he sighed, shaking his head as tears fell from his eyes. “Stop pretending to die on us, it wasn’t funny the first time.”

“I was not trying to be funny.” Matthew trembled as he melted into the hug, embracing the comfort he was offered and clinging to it like a lifeline.

“Maffew!” Richard threw himself into the pile, hugging Gavin and Matthew as tight as he could. “T’ank you, Maffew…”

“God, yeah, thank you, Math…” Gavin pulled away, wiping his eyes as he turned to Rupert. “And thank you, um…?”  

“Rupert.” The android smiled. “I’m glad I could help.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for paramedics, technicians and emergency services to turn up.

Gavin sat in the back of an ambulance, grumbling as a paramedic examined his head, whilst a technician patched Richard’s wound. Gavin couldn’t stop watching Matthew, who was stood on the other side of the road looking down at the river from the railings.

“You don’t show any signs of concussion.” The paramedic asked as he packed away his instruments. “How do you feel?”

“Lucky to be alive.” Gavin muttered. The paramedic chuckled.

“Just let someone know if you feel nauseous and try not to sleep anytime soon.”

“Sure, thanks.” Gavin smiled as the paramedic left. Richard shifted up and rested his head against Gavin’s arm, also done with his examination.

“Maffew’s a hewo.”

“He’s a fucking miracle, Richard.” Gavin smiled. “Oi, Matthew!” Gavin called to the android, who jumped and turned to face them. “Come over here.” Matthew obliged, crossing the distance between them and sitting beside them.

“Are you alright?”

“Fuck you.” Gavin laughed, wrapping his arm around Matthew, his free arm around Richard’s waist. “Connor’s gonna kill me, you know that?”

“And then I’m going to kill Matthew.” Gavin and Matthew jumped at the new voice, barely having a moment to register who it was before they were all pulled into a tight embrace. “I’m so glad you’re safe… I-I saw, on the news, I saw the car a-and I thought…" Connor pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads. "I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you all…”

“I promise you, buddy, the feeling’s mutual." Gavin chuckled. "Let’s go the fuck home.”

* * *

_“Hank, we nearly lost our family today…_

_Gavin, Richard and Matthew had an accident on the Ambassador Bridge, they nearly died. I… I realized today how easy it is to lose everything… I think I need to spend more time with them,  I hope you don’t mind if I cut visiting hours short._

_I love you, Dad… I hope you wake up soon…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should also mention, I know the barriers on the bridge are sturdy, but I imagine by 2038 they might be a bit rusty or maybe even replaced… Just before anyone decides they wanna be a smartass.
> 
> At the end of the day: It’s fiction and I ain’t perfect.


End file.
